I like you
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: All Kyouya ever talks about is Ginga and battling Ginga. Will he admit he likes Nile or will he let Nile believe he likes Ginga? Kyouya/Nile.


**I am so sorry if this sucks but this is the result of Me having coffee, ice cream and listening to 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves.' **

**I don't own Beyblade, nor will I ever. **

"I'm ready to battle Ginga again," Kyouya said to me as he walked towards the B-Pit.

I was moving Japan with my family soon so I'd come to see some old friends and to catch up with Kyouya, the one person I really wanted to see, before I moved. You see, I liked Kyouya when I met him and I mean I really liked him. I loved him. But since I got here all he's talked about is Ginga. Ginga this, Ginga that. I was regretting that I was moving here and decided not to tell anyone for that very reason.

"You coming?" he asked.

I nodded at Kyouya to show I had heard, but I wasn't really listening. I wanted him to think of me the way I think of him but it's probably fair to say he likes Ginga. We walked towards where we thought Ginga would be and saw Madoka.

"Where's Ginga?" I heard Kyouya ask.

"Over there." I followed Kyouya to where Ginga was standing with Hyoma and Masamune.

"Kyouya," Ginga smiled.

"Ginga."

I sighed knowing what was coming as they took their places on either side of the Bey-dish.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Let it-"

"RIP," They both yelled. I didn't really want to be here, watching them battle, knowing my feelings would never be returned.

I turned around and walked away. No-one tried to stop me. No-one noticed. Or at least I didn't think anyone noticed.

I was just about to walk out of the B-Pit when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Nile, are you okay?" I turned around to see Hyoma looking at me with concerned eyes. I just nodded, knowing that if I spoke my voice would betray me. "You could just tell the truth, you know." Hyoma had known something was wrong. "Come with Me," he said.

He turned around and I knew I should follow him, so I did. We walked past people until we came to a quiet area, away from everyone else. "So what's really wrong?" Hyoma asked, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the white wall.

I sat down across from him and thought about what to say. "I'm moving here." It just came out of my mouth like Hyoma had forced me to say it but it felt natural.

Hyoma raised an eyebrow. "That can't be all. You have friends here so that wouldn't be much of a problem."

I shook my head, my eyes filling with tears. "It's not all of you. Just- just K-Kyouya." I couldn't help it as the tears began rolling down my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands, refusing to let anyone see me like this.

"What's he done?" Hyoma was being extremely calm.

I took a few deep breath's to get myself under control, Hyoma patiently waiting for me to answer. "All he ever talks about is Ginga and battling Ginga. It is annoying."

"That's not all though. Is it?"

I shook my head again. "I-I like him. And I mean I really like him."

Hyoma smiled. "I know. I could tell, I just wanted to make sure." Saying that, Hyoma stood up and began walking away.

"Wait! You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" I asked getting slightly worried.

Hyoma turned around for a second. "No." Then I was alone again. Left to cry into my arms.

It had been at least five minutes before I heard someone walking towards me. I didn't even look up. I had no idea who it was until they spoke.

"Sorry."

I looked up. It couldn't be. "K-Kyouya?"

"Hey Nile." He sat down next to me and sighed. "Why?"

I was confused. "Why What?"

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

Blood rushed to my face. What was I supposed to say? Oh right. "All you ever talked about is Ginga, Ginga, Ginga. Ginga this, Ginga that. When was I going to tell you? Why would I tell you?"

I watched as Kyouya's ace drooped into a sad frown. "I said sorry."

I just looked at him in disbelief. "Whatever. You don't care anyway." I stood up and began walking away. I walked a few metres before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Please Nile. I do care. I'm sorry I hurt you." I stared at him. Was he seriously saying that? "And I like you too." Now I was ready to collapse in shock. And I probably would have if Kyouya hadn't enveloped me in a hug from behind. "Will you give me a chance?"

I turned around so I was looking at Kyouya. One look, that was all it took. "Y-yes Kyouya." I felt him smile into my hair as we hugged tightly.

"Is everything okay now?" I heard Hyoma say coming up to us.

"Yep," Kyouya called.

"Did you tell him you're moving Nile?"

"Moving? What? You didn't tell me that!" Kyouya said to me.

"Yeah, I'm moving here."

"That's great. You can visit anytime!" I smiled as we walked out of the B-Pit hand in hand. I could get used to this.

**Wow… That sucked… Oh well Review!**


End file.
